Love Chaser
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Madrugada... um local... Um certo ruivo... um certo moreno... Presente de aniversário para June Briefs... YxK


**Disclaimer:** se YYH me pertencesse, eu transformaria os fics em animação...

**Warning: **Lemon/Songfic/Fluffy/ YxK

**LOVE CHASER**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

**Someone's at your door tonight**

**Someone wants your love**

**Is it real or just imagination**

**You decided to waiting inside 'til the break of dawn**

**In dreams you see yourself seeking affection.**

**Alguém está na sua porta esta noite**

**Alguém deseja o seu amor**

**É real ou somente um sonho?**

**Você decidiu esperar lá dentro até a chegada da madrugada**

**Em sonhos você se encontra procurando por afeição.**

Duas e meia da madrugada. Yusuke tira um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso do seu casaco.

"Encontre-me no Purple Night às 2:15 AM

Ass: Você sabe quem!"

"Estou atrasado..."

O moreno avistou na esquina o tal prédio. Correu até o local de cor cinzenta, cheio de rachaduras nas paredes de cor roxa descascada.

Purple Night – disse olhando para as imensas correntes que lacravam a porta.

Há um tempo, havia sido a casa de tolerância mais famosa por aquelas bandas. Um brilho vindo da janela chamou a atenção do rapaz. Janela esta, com a vidraça quebrada, a luz da lua ali refletida e uma rosa branca fincada no parapeito.

"Kurama"

Após ter pulado a janela, observou o estado lastimável em que se encontrava aquele salão. Parecia tinha sido um palco de guerra, cacos de vidro para tudo quanto é lado, mesas e cadeiras quebradas, e toda essa poeira, dava ao local um "ar mais sombrio".

Seu olfato sentiu um fraco aroma de rosa. Seguindo o cheiro, parou perto da escada e percebeu que em seu corrimão estava cravada uma outra rosa branca.

Está querendo brincar... – sussurrou levemente, enquanto subia as escadas.

Yusuke vasculhou todos os cômodos dali e nada. Decidiu, então, seguir para o próximo andar. Quando terminou de subir as escadas, deparou-se com um espelho de moldura dourada, no qual uma outra rosa branca estava pregada junto a um bilhete.

"Você está quente..."

Ah, Raposa, eu te pego de jeito... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Novamente aquele aroma, só que mais forte. Yusuke direcionou-se à última porta daquele corredor, o aroma vinha dali. Parecia ser o quarto principal daquele lugar. A porta era distinta e em sua maçaneta havia uma rosa escarlate enganchada.

"Te encontrei..."

**He'll know just who you are**

**He'll know just where you've been**

**He'll know just what to do.**

**Ele saberá quem é você**

**Ele saberá onde você esteve**

**Ele saberá o que fazer.**

Devagar, Yusuke abriu a porta. Ao menos ela não rangia, podia entrar furtivamente. Aquele quarto era iluminado fracamente por cerca de nove velas, cuidadosamente espalhadas. No chão, havia uma trilha de rosas vermelhas que começava da porta e terminava na cama oval.

Pétalas brancas estavam amontoadas no centro da cama, deixando um contraste perfeito com as almofadas e lençóis vermelhos. Seu ouvido captou um suave som de violino e piano. Conhecia muito bem aquela música.

Kurama! Kurama! Cadê você? – chamou, vasculhando o quarto – Está se escondendo, é? Kurama...

O rapaz ouviu um baralho atrás de si. Era a porta se fechando, ou melhor, Kurama trancado a porta. Observou aquele que tanto procurava. Estava usando um robe de seda azul marinho com detalhes branco. E lá vinha o ruivo, caminhando lentamente, acompanhando a música. Cada movimento era delicado, cada passo era como a magia da dança, e os fios ruivos ondulados, balançavam de um lado para outro.

Não conseguindo mais resistir àquela Benção Divina, o moreno corre para cima de seu amante e lhe rouba um beijo desesperado. Kurama corresponde ao beijo, brincando com a língua do rapaz.

Uma das mãos de Kurama afagava aquele cabelo rebelde, enquanto a outra, tratava de ir tirando o casaco e a blusa.

Você está muito vestido... – disse separando o beijo – E também muito apressado...

Dando pequenas lambidas em seu pescoço, Kurama o puxou para a cama.

Como é... – pergunta entre um beijo e outro – que você... armou ... tudo isso... hein?

Não vai querer saber... – foi a resposta maliciosa de uma raposa faminta.

Agilmente, Kurama despiu seu amante e guiou as mãos dele para que tirassem seu robe. Yusuke estava por cima de Kurama, seus corpos já colados, beijos furiosos invadiam a pele da raposa e mãos macias iam contornando aquele corpo bem torneado acima do seu.

Yu... – sussurrou.

...que..? – respondeu mordiscando a orelha e o pescoço.

Era para ser ao contrário...

Hein...?

Rapidamente Kurama inverteu suas posições.

Eu te quero... Você é meu...

Assim como você... Kura...

Mas... – replicou lambendo o tórax do rapaz – Não hoje...

Love chaser – If you look deep in his eyes

**Then you're in for a big surprise**

**Love chaser – He can take your breath away**

**There's nothing you can do or say.**

**Caçador de amor – Se você olhar fundo em seus olhos**

**Terá uma grande surpresa**

**Caçador de amor – Ele pode te deixar sem fôlego**

**Não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer.**

Yusuke soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer. Neste exato momento seu baixo ventre era preenchido com rastro da saliva quente de seu amante. Habilidosas mãos massageavam aquela região, deixando o moreno o mais relaxado possível.

Sem perder mais um minuto com o pré-aquecimento, a raposa prateada abocanhou aquele membro pulsante que tanto clamava por carinho e atenção. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou com o ataque-não-tão-inesperado-assim.

Seus dedos começaram a entrelaçar por entre as mexas ruivas. Afastou-se um pouco mais para frente e curvou-se por cima do ruivo, e este, fez com que o moreno deitasse por completo em cima de si.

Ambos os lábios encontraram-se novamente, um beijo ardente, sugando as salivas e guerreando com as línguas. Kurama tateou a carne do rapaz até encontrar uma pequena e apertada fenda. O ataque sem aviso arrancou de Yusuke gritos de dor e prazer.

...Kura...Kur...

Aproveite... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto retirava seus dois dedos e os introduzia novamente.

Raposaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – gemia, apertando a cabeleira ruiva.

Mais, raposa, mais...

Seus corpos encharcados pelo suor e marcados pelo prazer, se movimentavam constantemente, esfregando uma pele na outra. Entre beijos e mordidas, Yusuke se preparou para penetrar o ruivo.

Koi... - Kurama gemeu, sentiu algo invadindo sue entrada.

Pensa que só você vai sair ganhando, é? Além de Safada, você é uma Raposa muito má...

...aaahh, Yusuke... – sentiu ser penetrado novamente.

Yusuke... – mordeu seu pescoço e se desviou de seu ataque – Eu disse que **VOCÊ** É **MEU** hoje, não o contrário...

Kurama empurrou seu amante e deitou sob aqueles músculos bem definidos. E o penetrou devagar, para que o moreno pudesse desfrutar de suas carícias o máximo possível. Como se fossem movimentos de uma dança, seu membro entrava e saía.

Horas se passaram, até que vencidos pelo cansaço, um caiu no abraço do outro, mergulhando no país dos sonhos.

**You can feel that someone's at your back**

**You can hear his pounding heart**

**But something tells you not to be afraid**

**'Cause even in the darkest night**

**Someone's at your side**

**But when morning comes it all starts to fade away.**

**Você pode sentir que tem alguém por trás**

**Você pode ouvir seu coração pulsando**

**Mas algo lhe diz para não ter medo**

**Porque mesmo na mais escura noite**

**Tem alguém ao seu lado**

**Mas quando amanhece tudo começa a desaparecer.**

Alguns raios de luz penetravam as cortinas vermelhas do quarto. Seu brilho morno e aconchegante tocava nas faces do casal adormecido. Kurama virou-se e se aninhou mais ao corpo de Yusuke. Braços fortes o envolveram e sentiu lábios úmidos tocarem sua bochecha.

Um calafrio subiu pela espinha do ruivo e sua face tornou-se rubra. Virou de novo e se deparou com um par de olhos âmbar bem abertos e uma boca sorridente.

Ohayo Kitsune...

Hn? Já acordado? Que horas são?

10:30

Hum... Bom dia para você também – disse beijando-o.

Ei Raposa Safada, por que fez isso?

Kurama tentou esconder seu sorrisinho malicioso, mas a face rubra o entregara.

Er...deu vontade...

Mesmo?

Mesmo... – disse virando o rosto – Yu, tenho uma coisa para você...

O que... – o moreno viu um pequeno embrulho azul nas mãos da raposa.

Yusuke retirou da caixinha uma corrente prateada com um pingente de raposa, também prateada.

Omedetou...

Meu sem jeito, o ruivo põe a corrente no pescoço do amante.

Arigato koi, é lindo – lhe retribuiu com um beijo – Mas meu melhor presente é você... E não ouso deixa-lo nunca.

**He'll know just who you are**

**He'll know just where you've been**

**He'll know just what to do.**

**Ele saberá quem é você**

**Ele saberá onde você esteve**

**Ele saberá o que fazer.**

**Love chaser – If you look deep in his eyes**

**Then you're in for a big surprise**

**Love chaser – He can take your breath away**

**There's nothing you can do or say.**

**Caçador de amor – Se você olhar fundo em seus olhos**

**Terá uma grande surpresa**

**Caçador de amor – Ele pode te deixar sem fôlego**

**Não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer.**

**OWARI

* * *

**

A/N: meu primeiro lemon, não ficou tão bom assim, mas eu tinha que dar algo de presente à June Briefs. Música de inspiração do Europe (nossa de novo ). Está aí, feito! Um aniversário com muitos toques mágicos Red e muito Chocolate.

PARABÉNS JUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

De Aka, b-jins, inté…


End file.
